


I Always Knew The Tango Was Hard

by LennysaurusB



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennysaurusB/pseuds/LennysaurusB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 1x06 three to tango. Spoiler heavy. Immediately following the episode - how will Amy fix this? What is going on in Karma's head? And is Liam going to get any soon??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Karma walked out the door, Amy knew she'd fucked up.  
The plan had never been to makeout with Liam. The plan had been to seduce Karma. To make her see that Amy was... Sexy. Or at least, real girlfriend material.  
But Liam had grabbed her, had interrupted the amazing moment where maybe (just maybe) Karma had been feeling what she was feeling. And he'd kissed her.  
Amy pulled on her trench, not even sparing a moment to say "bye" to Liam. She grabbed her handbag and chased after Karma. She had to do something.

 

Karma hadn't even left the parking lot of the motel. She sat in her car, head in her hands as she tried to understand just what her brain was saying.  
Amy?  
Liam?  
Amy and Liam?  
And yeah, Amy had suddenly changed her mind about the threesome.  
And hey, she did seem keen for the threesome to actually... You know, be a threesome.  
Was she just planning to steal Liam all along?

And why did Liam kiss her? Amy hadn't helped at the protest. Hadn't bared her soul in song form in front of the student body. Hadn't risked her popularity to make out with Liam? So why did he kiss her??

And speaking of kisses...

Karma was shocked out of her thoughts by knocking on her window. Loud, incessant knocking.

It was Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was shivering in the late night air, clad only in her lingerie and her Mom's trench. She knew Karma wouldn't have gotten far, not yet. She scanned the parking lot, hoping to find some evidence of where she'd gone, only to spot her in her car. She ran over and knocked on the window.  
She watched as Karma raised her head to investigate the noise. Their eyes locked. Karma looked away first, and when she didn't immediately roll down the window to talk, Amy was confused.  
"Karma," Amy knocked again, "Come on, can we talk about this?"  
Karma shook her head, putting the keys into the ignition.  
"Karma, please." Amy pleaded. "Talk to me."  
Karma started the car. Amy took a step back, surprised.  
"Karma!" But Karma backed out and drove off, leaving Amy alone, shivering in the parking lot.

 

"Amy?" Well... maybe not so alone.  
Amy turned around to see Liam standing there, looking almost as confused as she felt.  
"Hey Liam." Amy said, trying to sound normal. "What's up?"  
"Uh, where'd Karma go?" He asked, "Did I... is she?"  
"I don't know." Amy replied, "She just... left."  
"Oh."

 

They'd eventually gone back inside the motel room, too cold to stay outside, and discussed what had happened. Amy had told Liam that the reason Karma had left was because they'd never done "it", and Liam had apologised. They'd gotten to talking, staying up long past midnight, and Amy could kind of see what Karma saw in Liam. He was sweet, and he did have passionate ideas about things. He wasn't the standard jock or wannabe playboy (like Amy had imagined). They actually got along quite well. So when Amy woke up cuddled into Liam's chest the next morning, it wasn't a completely bad feeling. Actually, it was kinda nice.  
She rolled over to check her phone, only to see 5 missed calls. Unfortunately, none of them were from Amy. She hit the call button and snuck into the bathroom to avoid waking Liam up.

"Hey Shane."  
" _Don't you_ 'Hey Shane' _me, give me the deets!"_  
"Deets?"  
" _Yes, deets. God, didn't you hear me the first time? Deets! Details? ... How was the threesome??"_  
"Oh yeah. That."  
" _Yes, that. Jeez, was it that bad?"_  
"It uh... didn't really happen"   
Amy could hear Liam stirring in the other room.  
"Look, I gotta go, Liam's waking up. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"  
 _"Wait, what do you mean Liam's waking up? What about Karma? What happened? Oh my god bitch, if you hang up on me, I swear-"_  
Amy hung up her phone and put it in her pocket, before going back into the bedroom. 

  
"Hey! Thought I'd thank you again for the talk last night before you left."   
"Oh don't worry about it," Liam smiled, "It was nice getting to know you. We should hang out again sometime!"  
"Sure!" Amy smiled back. "Anyways, I should probably head home, my Mom will probably be wondering where I am. Thanks again."  
She waved and headed out the door, dreading having to face her Mom. And Lauren.

 

 

Karma was still in bed. It was 2pm, the sunlight, streaming in through her windows, inviting her to join the gorgeous day outside. It made her feel sick.   
Was Amy really in love with Liam? And did Liam feel the same? Amy stared at her phone, wishing it would give her the answers. There was no text from either of the two, no attempt at explaining their actions, and really, how ridiculous was that? How dare they just flaunt their feelings in front of her and not try to apologize? Had they no respect for her?  
"Karma, sweetie, do you wanna come out?" Karma's Mom said through the door.  
"No. I'm staying in here forever!" Karma called back, snuggling in even deeper into her bedding. She could live here. It wasn't really that bad. He pillow could be her new best friend, and she could learn everything she wanted through her phone. Really, who needed to go out anyways? Life here was per-  
"Honey, I brought you a kale smoothie! It'll help restore your shakra!"

Karma needed to escape. Now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind messages! I'll try to write some more of this every day. No promises though as I'm in the middle of finals :)


End file.
